Horrors Of Humanity-Chapter 1: INBOUND
Do any of you know what it's like to experience the horrors of humanity? It's a life-wretching experience, a soul-rendering thought. Anyway, well...I saw where humanity was going, and I saw the horrors of humanity. Do you know that, um, certain "feeling"? No, not the feeling you get when you are in trouble or in accusation, but a dark and gloomy feeling? This is the kind of feeling that the certain one feels even when he starts to view the horrors of humanity. People agree and disagree about the true definition of humanity's horrors. They all give examples such as Nazi experminentation, the invention of nuclear devices, or even satanic cults related to the weirdest stuff known to science. But all of these pale in comparison to the actual, unknown definiton of the horrors of humanity. Yes, unknown. You see, apparently; well, accordingly by me, you only know the horrors of humanity when you feel the strange environment that is followed with it, in which, by the way, isn't good. Your average run-down traffic on your way back from work, your average extreme math problem which befalls you only to be solved easily by your teacher-- wait, those are the "holes." The "holes" represent the faults of humanity, yet this doesn't necessarily mean that the "holes" represent the horrors of humanity. The "holes" are just your average obstacle, only for them to be recreated over time into even bigger warps of problems. Oh, and by the way, these "holes" have been known to trap even the most intellegent people to their doom. More on that later, but in short, "holes" are extremely dangerous. But hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to be a pessimist by judging everyday life on others. I am just....uh, how can I put this into simple words....uh--oh-oh yes, detecting uh, logic! Yes, detecting the logic! Just a minute ago, I mentioned the "certain one"? Now listen carefully; yes, I might seem unlogical and crazy to you, but--but...I am ''the certain one. In short, the certain one is the one who can simply detect the "''patterns" of humanity. The "pattern" is just a fancy word for the average, endless human life process cycling throughout the day. If a certain human is the certain one, the being will be able to view outside the human life circle and determine how human beings, as individuals and as a whole, will result in their fate and future. However, if a certain human is not the certain one, or in this case, everybody but me, then they will be doomed to their ignorance to look upon themselves, which results in them staying inside the pattern. For example, take an average cellie-dependant teenager. For the teen is not a certain one. The teen is only concerned about social approval, judgement of others, and family issues. The cycle goes about this; argues with his/her mom, mom forgives teen, spends time on social networking sites, argues with his/her mom again, and repeats the process again as long as they have the conflict. One thing that the teen lacks is the ability to notice, and, at the same time, act on patterns. The teen thinks it's just another argument like always. The mom show this lack of ability as well. If the certain one were in this situation, then the cycle would go like this; argues with his/her mom, mom forgives teen, spends time on social networking sites, compares the humans on social networking sites to his/her mom, argues with his/her mom again, infuriated with the similarities of shallow ignorance between the "cellie teen," mom, and other humans. Then the certain teen argues with his mom again, only for him/her to move out of this constant cycle. Yes, he/she has finally discovered the cycle. He/she has finally realized that this cycle will never end if he continues to follow it like a mindless human. He/she did the right thing to avoid extreme judgment. Category:Reality Category:Mind-Provoking